


X大民商法系 （下）片段

by lihuaaaa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa
Relationships: 张真源/宋亚轩
Kudos: 2





	X大民商法系 （下）片段

13

张真源似乎是有些不可思议，更多的是本能地疲累的晕沉，但对于这个压抑着喜欢了一年多的人，他没有任何拒绝的能力。

逐渐放大的脸上还带着笑意，张真源还能看见对方清亮的眼睛，那里闪着情动而炙热的光，像是过了许久，他伸手回勾住了宋亚轩的脖颈，主动与对方吻在了一起。

唇舌交接间，他们逐渐明白了对方的情绪，这个吻因此变得更加激烈，唇瓣吮吸着唇瓣，舌尖挑逗着舌尖，他们迫切地扫荡这对方的领地，然后开始无尽地掠夺。浓热的呼吸喷薄在对方脸上，痒意阵阵，宋亚轩睁着眼看到张真源微微跳动的睫毛，齿间就稍微轻咬了对方的下嘴唇，便有一声压抑的闷哼从喉中发出，成功勾动了他内心的欲念。

这个吻持续了很久，隔音极好的室内极为安静，只能听见唇齿相互舔弄的水声。宋亚轩抽出手扯着他宽松的衬衫，在漏出来的锁骨处啃咬，又往上舔弄细咬着他流畅的下颚线。

这一次灯光明亮，宋亚轩看到了张真源耳后散着的两颗小痣，顺着主人无意识地摇动头颅而跳跃，混着室内暖黄色的光，泛着莫名的蛊惑之色，他用舌尖轻轻挑动着它们，身下的人如期地颤动了腰身，有意要推开他。

心中有些好笑，宋亚轩直接张嘴咬住了他的耳垂，用整齐的牙齿细细地轻咬着，强烈的痒意让张真源禁不住想要避开，上身却一凉，衬衫已经敞得大开，两只手在他的腰上用力捏握探索着，紧紧扣住了他，本就发软的腰腹根本再也动不了半分。

“嗯……”

强烈的痒意直接轰炸了大脑，张真源只能紧紧回握住对方的肩，用细碎的吻来迷离地回应着，仔仔细细地用舌尖摩挲着宋亚轩突出的喉结。直到宋亚轩低头又擒到了他的唇，两人又来回交换汲取着对方的炙热，身下的手已经攀沿着上升，摩挲着他胸前的乳首，奇异的感觉沿着神经一路向上，他禁不住长长吸了一口气——

下一秒眼前的人已经不见，乳尖倏地被一个温暖所在包含，被舌头摩擦舔弄打转，激起阵阵快感，难耐的情动让他晃动着腰，手也抵在宋亚轩的胸前，似乎想要对方冷静一点。

宋亚轩离开了那处已经发硬的樱红，看着眼前的张真源双手握着他的手臂，衣着凌乱，眸光温柔而迷离，嘴唇也被吮吸得发红，他身下的性器早已热得发硬，想要以让他最难堪的姿势进入他、深入他、撞击他、掠夺他，让这个总是温和从容的人，展露出意外的脆弱与无助来。

猛地将他往上一拉，张真源有些不稳地站了起来，还没有所反应，宋亚轩搂住他的腰身，二人又再度拥吻在了一起。

不知是谁在慢慢往房间中央洁白的大床挪移，衣衫摩擦，布料轻响，等二人反应过来时，他们已经到了床边，歪倒在了白色的被褥之中。

探下的手已经解开了休闲裤的裤带，伸进去揉抚着张真源一样发硬的性器，张真源抬手扯掉了宋亚轩最后的衣物，扣住他的背亲吻着前胸一路向下，直到对方握住了他的炙热，上下温柔地套弄起来。

强烈的快感喷涌而出，从尾椎一路攀升向上，张真源叹了口气重重地跌回了床面，歪着头紧闭着眼默不作声。

“……不舒服吗？”

宋亚轩轻喘着声音问他，低哑而沙沙的嗓音压抑着太多欲望，似乎要将张真源的身体烙穿。

“不……嗯……”快意绵延不断地刺激着大闹，全身似乎都已经脱力，张真源迷离地回应道，压抑不住的呻吟漏了出来，“嗯啊……太……”

二人的衣物从沙发上到床上一路散乱地铺在地上，最后一条内裤也被扔在了床侧，宋亚轩打开床头柜，里面果然放了套套和润滑液，撕开包装拧开瓶盖挤了一些在手里，他笑着涂了一些在张真源的炙热之上，开始更加快速地套弄、摩擦起来——

“啊——”

亲吻还在继续，不断挑动着二人的神经，快感如潮水般越涨越高，张真源紧扣着他的背，腰身禁不住地颤动，直到脑中一热，炙热的液体喷薄而出，悉数跌在了他的小腹上，灼烫不已。  
张真源感觉自己像一条被冲上岸的鱼，只能仰躺着望天干涸地呼吸。

那双涂满了液体的双手已经开始往股缝间探索，张真源费力地抬起了腿，任由对方把它们压进了软绵的被褥之中，那处隐秘的穴口紧缩舒松地不断开合着，逐渐沾染上了晶亮的液体，和着暖黄的灯光，闪着淫糜的色彩。

一根，两根，温暖的甬道紧紧包裹住了宋亚轩修长的手指，他甚至能感觉到随着自己触摸了某处，对方紧窒地抽动和收缩。炙热的高温像是要融化了他的手指，它模拟着某种原始的动作开始缓慢抽送着，渐渐有白色的泡沫在穴口聚集，晶亮的液体滴滴答答地落在被褥上，闪着难堪的情色的意味。

无数次想要将自己胯下硬得不像话的东西替代此刻还在张真源体内的东西，宋亚轩声音极度嘶哑，他抽出了手，轻轻地笑了，眼神炙热如火：

“我要进来了。”

将早已硬的发红的性器涂上润滑液，紧紧扣住了对方的腿，那处炙热顶在了某处脆弱之所在，宋亚轩似乎能想到里面是何种的热烈而紧窒——

突出的物体缓缓没入，随后慢慢开始前后抽动，越动一次，便更深入一分，直到最后猛地一挺身，身下的人紧紧地盯着他，他们都禁不住发出了长长的叹息。

宋亚轩完全笼罩住了他，浅浅的阴影在他身上来来回回移动着，伴随着的是“啪啪啪”的肉体碰撞声，搅弄着水声阵阵，还有禁不住发出的喘息——

面对着他的人直直地望着他，似乎要将某些情愫印在他的眼底，炙热与毫不掩饰的欲望染满了双眸，随着一阵又一阵的撞击上下跳动，闪着别样的光彩。

宋亚轩握住了他的腿弯，紧紧扣住，一条长腿被弯曲着顶在宋亚轩的胸前，脚上还穿着那双黑袜，随着被重新进入而无力地摇晃着。皮肤被灯光映得泛着淫糜的黄光，被撞击地弹动不已，用力一深一浅地攻击着某处，张真源紧抓着握住他膝盖的手，哑着声音求他：

“别……”

宋亚轩笑得极为邪恶，故意用力地顶弄数下，成功让对方接下来的字全部湮没在了无尽的呻吟之中。

室内回荡着久久不断的喘息声和皮肤撞击声，只留有某处诡异的红色光亮，罪恶地默然记录着这一切。

快要攀升至顶峰，身上的人却突然一停，张真源迷迷蒙蒙地拉住他，却被宋亚轩扣住腰往后一翻，他无力地趴伏在了湿漉漉的床单上，随后被捏住臀部一提，趴跪在了床上。

揉捏着饱满的臀瓣，宋亚轩看到张真源扭头热切地望着他，眼里的温柔似乎要溢出来，他回了一个微笑，大力搓揉着柔软的肉，看到微微开合的穴口下潺潺流下的白色泡沫与其他不明液体涂满了张真源的整个下身，深深地吸了一口气，再度抵上，径直彻底没入。

性器粗鲁地进出，精瘦的腰身疯狂地律动着，亮晶晶的汗珠布满了宋亚轩的上身，时不时洒到张真源弯下的背上，刺激得宋亚轩脑中的兴奋不断攀升——

粗重的呼吸被一次次地猛力撞击而砍断，断断续续地越来越急促，双腿早就已经酸麻，张真源只感觉自己快要被贯穿，随着一波又一波浪潮被动地摇晃，起伏，最后翻倒在一片汪洋之中。

这种彻底占据与被填满的满足感前所未有的冲击着二人的所有感官，攻击、迎合，紧扣、抓捏，宋亚轩低下身子勾起了张真源抬起的脸，两人艰难地接吻着，看到了对方眼里几欲涣散的热烈。

一吻结束，随之而来的是更加蛮横地冲撞，直到再也无法避开的高潮如期而至，他们精疲力竭。

宋亚轩趴在张真源的肩上，一下没一下地吻着对方汗涔涔的背，直到张真源费力地转过了身，温柔地把他圈在了自己的胸前，哑着声音说：

“宋亚轩，我喜欢你。”

“我也是。”宋亚轩沉沉地回应。


End file.
